


Transfer

by transtwinyards



Category: Proxy Series - Alex London
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Holo!Knox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jubilee begins and the Guardians... are still active. Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for tumblr user colinmorgay. I'm a little new to the concept but this is what I envisioned would have happened if it did happen.

The Rebooters were lucky to have had Eeron Brindle inside the building when the machine went off, else they’d have been toast the moment they noticed that the Guardians were still up and nothing happened.

Syd tried not to think about how this meant that Knox’s death meant nothing. Tried not to notice how Marie’s expression held the same thoughts.

Baram was quick to move, telling one of the Rebooters to hold Eeron before anyone noticed. The metal-handed teen moved to lock Eeron in place, his cold hand on the man’s neck. Syd choked on a sob and let Marie go to watch the scene.

The Guardians parted for the Rebooters, and they took this chance to escape the building. Being at the back of the group, Syd heard the footsteps following them. Marie did too.

“They’re following us,” she whispered as she glanced behind them. Syd didn’t have to do so to know that they were.

When they got out into the city, Syd froze, there were three dozen actual soldiers from Mountain City with Mr. Brindle, and a group of bots. The sight wasn’t what made him freeze. It wasn’t even because their group stopped moving.

The bots started shooting _at_ the soldiers.

It took Marie grabbing his arm to run for cover to shake him out of his shock.

“Why are they shooting at their own men?!” Syd asked over the noise.

“I don’t know!”

Suddenly the noises stopped. Not that Syd would have noticed with his ears still ringing.

Something crackled, like a radio.

“ _Hello? Is this thing on? Yeah, uh, what was I gonna say? Oh, right_. _Attention true believers!_ ”

Syd and Marie looked at each other and jumped out of cover.

“Knox?! Where are you?!” Syd shouted, looking around. The street was covered in dead bodies and bullet shells and burning bots.

“ _Dude, shut up, I’m trying to make a speech here,”_ the sound was coming from the only surviving bot. Syd stared at it. Knox’s voice made a sound like he was clearing his throat.

“ _Guess who’s back, everyone? Turns out your little Yovel’s dad was a genius but he didn’t know what kind of genius he just did. He didn’t shut down the system. Nohoho, he just_ put _me in the system._ ”

Syd blinked. Marie made a sound like she just released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“ _What, don’t believe me?_ ”

The Rebooter who was holding onto Eeron yelped, giving out their location. They were hidden in one of the alleys nearby. Syd and Marie made a mad dash for them. In front of Mr. Brindle, was a holo of Knox, opening and closing his hands like he was getting a feel for it.

“Son…” Mr. Brindle began, gaping at the holo.

“ _Oh, don’t you ‘son’ me, mister. If I could, I’d have picked up an EMD stick and shoved it up your ass but I can’t do that right now. Any takers?_ ” Knox asked, looking up at Syd, then at Marie. Then, he sighed. “ _You guys are no fun_.”

“How did this happen?” Marie asked, glaring at the holo of Knox.

“ _Glad you asked, sweetie_ —” “Don’t call me sweetie.” “ _Sure, pumpkin. Anyway, I_ will _explain, as soon as that old coot Baram gets here._ ”

Syd took that moment to stop gaping at Knox to look at Marie. She looked a bit exasperated and annoyed. She sighed, “I can’t believe I cried because of… _this_.”


End file.
